


In the Snow

by ilikepie1079



Series: Raywood One-Shots [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: GTA AU, GTA!verse, M/M, One Shot, Ray speaks spanish, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5567659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikepie1079/pseuds/ilikepie1079
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ray used to hate the snow.<br/>It reminded him of freezing days in New York. It reminded him of curling up in bed on the weekends and trying to sleep, but he couldn’t due to his constant shivers. And that was because Ray and his mom could barely pay for rent, much less heating and cooling."<br/>----<br/>"Ryan came alive in the snow.<br/>He looked like he was living with flushed cheeks and a red nose. Even if he was shivering, it just showed that his body was working and that he was still breathing."<br/>----<br/>This is really just a one-shot about Ray and Ryan, and their views on snow. Just something I thought of on the fly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Um, enjoy this small one-shot while I push off all my responsibilities. :D  
> I thought of this while driving to the dentist, I'm sorry. No, I'm not.

Ray used to hate the snow.

It reminded him of freezing days in New York. It reminded him of curling up in bed on the weekends and trying to sleep, but he couldn’t due to his constant shivers. And that was because Ray and his mom could barely pay for rent, much less heating and cooling. Snow also reminded him of wet shoes and wet socks; well actually, just being wet. Snow was pretty, when it wasn’t piled up on the side of the road, turning into a shitty brown. Snow was nice, when it wasn’t flying and hiding your view of anything in the distance. Snow was light, unless you were in the middle of a huge blizzard which prohibits you from going outside to see your friend that lived in the apartment building a few blocks down from yours. But, it was always cold. Everywhere you went, you had to carry a huge fucking jacket that you had to shed off (because it was full of water) and then slip back on when your leaving, which was a fucking hassle. Snow was a problem.

Yet, when he’s wrapped up in a too big leather jacket, sitting on a rooftop, his ass was probably soaked due to the snow, and he’s shivering a  _ lot _ , all of the negatives don’t matter. Ryan was next to him, his arm wrapped around Ray to keep him warm. 

And such a thing made Ray hate the snow a little less.

* * *

 

Ryan came alive in the snow.

He looked like he was living with flushed cheeks and a red nose. Even if he was shivering, it just showed that his body was working and that he was still breathing. 

He never really had much snow when he lived in Georgia. The temperature never really dropped there. But, when he left his home and explored the country, he experienced snow. He still remembers stopping in New York for some job and seeing snow for the first time.

He had bundled up due to the cold and was strolling through Central Park, when the first flake drifted in front of his face. He had stopped, blinking at the sight of a white raindrop. Then, they started to fall slowly, drifting through the air. Ryan looked around in amazement. He stood for a few seconds, drinking in the sight of the snow falling. He trekked on, taking care of the man he had to. When he was done and walking back through the park, the snow had fallen enough to make a white layer on everything.

And it was beautiful.

Ryan breathed in the sharp cool air, treasuring the picture in his mind. He exhaled a small fog from his mouth and he chuckled. Here he was, a grown up man, struck in awe because of an inch of snow. He looked up into the grey clouds, feeling the snowflakes fall to his face. It was cold, but it was a refreshing cold. One that he needed. One that helped him focus. One that signaled that it was truly winter.

Ryan chuckled to himself again and returned to looking around. He heard a shout from somewhere behind him and he turned. Over at the building across the street, he saw a kid wearing a purple sweatshirt, that looked bright due to the contrasting white snow, jump down a fire escape. He heard a bickering tone that spoke in Spanish, sounded like a woman lecturing. 

“I’ll be fine, mamá!” The kid yelled back at the voice. He landed on the ground, his checkerboard vans sinking into the snow. The kid looked up and saw Ryan. Ryan tilted his head a bit, intrigued. The kid beamed at him and Ryan instantly made sure to never forget what he looked like. Large black glasses, purple sweatshirt, skinny jeans, vans, a tuft of dark hair that stuck out of a grey beanie. The boy was tan, he looked as if he was hispanic. Ryan grinned back, waving at the boy. The boy waved back, and he opened his eyes. Ryan could barely see the chocolate brown irises from where he stood, but he was glad he did. The kid darted off down the street, leaving footprints in the newly fallen snow.

When Ryan first met Ray, he wanted to blurt out the question “Do you remember me from that time in New York with the snow?” But, when the Puerto Rican didn’t know who he was, Ryan knew Ray didn’t remember. Ryan just smiled, only a little heartbroken, and learned everything about him, realizing a little late in the game that he was stuck in love with the kid. 

* * *

Ray only remembered a light haired blur with nice, kind blue eyes that day. He realized that the man was Ryan when they did a heist one time in the snow. Before Ryan put on the mask, he looked up at the building where Ray was at. Ray looked through the scope focusing on Ryan. That’s when he connected it. The hair. The eyes. The slightly dopey smirk. And that’s when Ray blurted out on the coms “You’re the guy who waved to me that day!” 

Ryan just replied with “Finally, you remembered.”

Ray hated the snow a little less that day.

* * *

“I used to hate the snow,” Ray muttered, leaning into Ryan.

“Really?” Ryan asked. “Why?”

“Because you weren’t in it,” Ray stated. “Without you, snow is just white. The clouds are just grey. My breath is cigarette smoke from another stick. It’s too cold. The world is too big.” Ray paused for a second. “But, with you, snow may be white, but you add color. The pink in your skin makes you stick out. The clouds are no longer a depressing grey, they are an curtain above us, letting beautiful specks of white sift through. My breath is now steam radiating off my fast beating heart. The temperature is bearable when you shield me from the wind and keep me warm under your arm. The world is never too big when you’re by my side.” Ray breathed, watching his breath in the air. “What I’m saying is that there is no snow without you. There is only white raindrops that make me irritated, wet and cold.”

There was moment of silence.

“Are you high?” Ryan inquired.

“Unless you count yourself as a drug,” Ray replied.

“That was beautiful, Ray,” Ryan hummed, looking over at the younger one.

Ray looked up, gazing at Ryan. 

And at that moment, they both took a mental picture of each other.

Ray’s beanie had a small layer of snow on it, but so did the small strands of hair that stuck out from the hat. Ray’s glasses were a little foggy, but Ryan could still see his dark colored eyes that were always a little dilated. Ray’s cheeks were slightly red, along with his nose. Ray looked adorable all flushed like that.  Ray was absolutely breathtaking in the snow. 

Ryan’s hair was speckled with flakes of snow. His eyes shone against his skin, the bright blue wasn’t piercing, just open. Ryan’s cheeks and nose had a habit of turning a bright, cherry-like red, and today was no exception. Ryan’s slight smirk on his face made Ray grin a little. Ryan was alive in the snow. Ryan was magnificent in the snow.

And their lips touched, sharing a captivating kiss while the snowflakes fell methodically around them. 


End file.
